How to Keep a Broken Promise
by XHeart of DarknessX
Summary: ***She made a promise long ago, one that could not have been kept. Now she is given a second chance to keep a promise that had been broken so badly and so long go*** Story is better than the summary and prologue***
1. Chapter 1

Rouges fled the battle field, leaving the blood and the pain behind.

All except three.

A light brown she-cat anxiously stood over a brown tabby she-cat, bleeding into the dust. Behind them was a massive dark gray tabby tom, who would look threatening to any other, but the tom just sat there, its green eyes soft with fear, compassion, and anxiety.

"Wildheart, stay with me." The light brown she-cat begged with pleading blue eyes. Wildheart opened one soft amber eye and murmured "Starclan is calling to me, Leafflight. Its too late now." Leafflight blinked away the tears in her stricken blue eyes, but could not stop stop the tears from flooding. "O-o-one favor," "Anything." Leafflight breathed. "Remember our promise." Leafflight nodded silently, but on the inside her felt personally her heart snap in half and felt like wailing for a kit who lost her mother. She knew the promise was broken, and felt horrible for it. "One last thing," Wildheart rasped, and to Leafflight, she had never seen Wildheart serious like this. She was mischievous and fun loving, kind, and friendly. Wildheart drew a deep breath, despite her heaving flanks, "_Things may be taken, life or prey, but most thing stay the same. Time may smooth stone, but never wear it away. Even if the original intentions are gone, broken promises can still be kept." _She whispered, rasping, then added "I can hear them now, farewell Leafflight and Wolfnight, may Starclan light your path. Wildheart drew her final breath, then her beautiful amber eyes clouded, and her flanks stilled, right then, the sun a had broken the night. Leafflight wailed so loud that so sound came out.


	2. Chapter 2- The ceremonies

Lightningclan

Leader- Leafstar (Currently in nursery)

Deputy- Wolfnight

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Medicine Cat- Kalewhisker

Warriors

Slatefall

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Rosefeather

Apprentice- Hollypaw

Apprentice- Scorchpaw

Blossomlight

Lionroar

Apprentice- Boundpaw

Waterskip

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Darkbird

Hookclaw

Apprentice- Daisypaw

Heartflight

Mudstorm

Apprentices

Boundpaw

Hollypaw

Sootpaw

Daisypaw

Forestpaw

Scorchpaw

Smokepaw

Fernpaw

Queens

Leafstar

Silverfeather

Kits

Sedgekit- Mother is Silverflower

Sagekit- Mother is Silverflower

Elders

None yet

"Push Leafstar, Your almost done and your doing great!" Kalewhisker mewed.

"I am pushing." Leafstar snapped, then sighed with relief when the last kit plopped onto the ground.

"Congratulations Leafstar! You now have two sons and a daughter." Kalewhisker mewed proudly. Only a little while ago the two she-cats found out they were long lost litter mates, and these kits were her kin!

Kalewhisker felt something brush past her gray fur, she turned, bristling, expecting a fox. But it was none other that Leafstar's loyal mate, Wolfnight.

"You now have two sons and one daughter." She purred, congratulating him.

"Thank you Kalewhisker," He murmured, his pelt radiating with care and a gentle love. Personally to the medicine cat, it was quite ironic. Wolfnight looks pretty scary. With long, shaggy dark gray fur and dark amber eyes, he looks evil. But on the inside, he's a gentle giant. She let him past and sat outside as they decided on kit names. Then, suddenly Kalewhisker's world went black.

"Open your eyes, little one." A soft voice whispered. Kalewhisker struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, she was on a cliff overlooking a lush green forest below. As she looked over, a pretty tortishell tabby sat next to her, her green eyes overlooking the beautiful scenery. Suddenly the she-cat turned her head quickly asking "What is your name little one?" Kalewhisker felt that this cat could be trusted so she reluctantly mewed "Kalewhisker." Quietly. "Beautiful name." The she-cat purred, then added "My name is Rainsplash." "Why am I here?" Kalewhisker asked boldly. Suddenly, surprising Kalewhisker, the soft fur on Rainsplash's back stiffened, then lifted. The gray she-cat followed Rainsplash's horrified gaze down to the forest, then suddenly gasped, hearing a harsh voice rasp in her ear, words she could make out. Down above the forest, a flame and a moth were floating around, until the moth dropped dead for no reason, and the flame died. Then the forest leaves wilted, as far as the she-cats could see. Then a Wild Fire spread through the forest, then doing odd things, such as healing trees and bringing rain. Then a cloud of steam came by, then merged with the untamed flames in the forest, then travel up the mountain then, down, then for some reason, came back down to a different forest. There was a small red flash that caught her eye. Both cats gasped, seeing the prettiest fern they had ever seen, except it was crimson red. The merged cloud gently went over it, then the fern was gone. It came up the mountain again, then came back down to the original forest. They planted the plant, then dispersed into nothing, and the forest went back to before, like nothing ever happened.

Now Kalewhisker could hear what the voice whisper, and understand it. The voice rasped "While the blaze and moth die in the prime in their moons,

A virus grows from within, plaguing all near and far.

And the uncontrollable flames discover a power unseen,

It and the two that make steam will travel afar.

Over the mountains and through the woods,

To find a red plant,

That will cure all."

Kalewhisker tried to see the tortishell tabby, but her world went dark.

Kalewhisker woke up. It seemed that time froze, because nothing changed then from before her eyes and closed. She carefully padded to the nursery, about to tell Leafstar about the prophecy, until she froze because the mates were talking inside the den, so Kalewhisker decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What about the black and brown tom?" Wolfnight meowed to the exhausted queen.

"How about Flintkit?" Leafstar mewed, suddenly went from tired to excited thinking about the prospect about naming her kits.

"Maybe Flightkit would be better." Her mate suggested.

"Yes Flightkit it is." Leafstar murmured proudly, pride probably lighting her gaze.

"How about the dark gray tom?"

"He looks like you Wolfnight. Maybe Crowkit?"

"Crowkit sounds lovely." Wolfnight murmured, care flooding into his words.

"What about the-" Leafstar cut off suddenly, confusion and pain flooding off her sleek pelt. "Is it? Can it be..." Wolfnight murmured, confused and a slight sense of anguish. "It looks just like her, but she is our kit now." Leafstar whispered, love softening her voice.

"Her name will be Wildkit."


End file.
